


Don't They Know

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 13 - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: It's the end of the world.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Kudos: 47
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Don't They Know

It’s the end of the fucking world. Simon Snow is looking at me with pity in his eyes.

“Baz, I— I’m flattered. Really. But I—”

He _knows_. 

How did he find out? It doesn’t matter. The world is ending. I want to fling myself into the moat. Or wait for the sky to crash down around me. 

“Baz?” He’s saying something. But it doesn’t matter what it is. 

I shake my head, trying to clear it. Time slows until the sound around me buzzes indistinguishably. 

He’s holding his hand out to me. His lips are moving, but I can’t comprehend what he’s saying. 

It’s all over. This is the end. No more world. No more Baz Pitch. It’s all about to go out in a blaze of glory. 

“Baz!” I’m jolted back to awareness, and time suddenly catches up around me. “Baz, I said, maybe we should talk about this later, yeah?”

I stare blankly at him. “Talk about it later?” 

He looks at me like I’m the moron. “Yeah… maybe when we aren’t fighting a hoard of zombies?”

Oh right. _That_ apocalypse. The zombie one. 

Penelope Bunce yells from Simon’s other side. “For snakes sake, this is not the time to be having this conversation, boys! Focus!” And she swings a machete in one hand, slashing at the zombie nearest her. 

Right. 


End file.
